In a known method for producing gaskets for exhaust gas systems a web is used as basic material. The wire in the web has a mainly round cross-section and the web has a net like basic shape which has been rolled to a cylinder whose height is larger than its radius. When the cylinder is compacted in its longitudinal direction many wires are torn and furthermore each wire in the cylinder will cause a notch, due to the cross-section of the wire, in the adjacent wire, and therefore each wire will receive a large number of strength detoriating notches. The produced gasket will thus have limited mechanical properties, such as impaired elasticity due to torn wires, during use. These torn wires may easily become loose from the gasket such that it will achieve a poorer tightening function. The known method includes dipping of the compacted cylinder in a binder.